Super Jinza
by ssj Goku
Summary: two years after Goku defeated Krow Krysler and Stadtler and evil Dr, Dr Genesis son of Dr Gero has created two new androids to get revenge against Goku for ruining his fathers dreams. but what do these androids hide? sorry it's a bit small in chapters
1. Chapter 1

(Last time on Dragonball Z Goku saviour of earth mustered all the strength he had and fired a 100X Kamehameha wave that put a stop to the evil trio Krow, Krysler and Stadtler, and Piece was restored, but while this was happening a super computer was scanning the battle, a scientist watched as he compiled some data that would end the existence of every saiyan, his name was Dr Genesis and his father was the great Dr Gero, and now for revenge against Goku for killing his father's dreams, Dr Genesis has created two androids capable of killing Goku and every saiyan in existence, what happens next? Well find out now in this one of a kind story only found on Dragonball Z!!)

**Super Jinza **

**Chapter 1: Dr Genesis at work**

In a small laboratory 18 miles nor west of north city, a single scientist is composing some old data retrieved from his father many years ago.

"I see every time my father created an Android he put his red ribbon insignia on them" the scientist exclaimed as he read the notes of his fathers, "So if I don't put one on then I can surprise my enemies, no if I want to extract the data from my father I have to first create a inner shell"

Dr Genesis then got to work, and in about a week he had created two cybernetic transplant parts, he then dissected two humans and removed their vital organs and replaced them with the parts.

"Excellent," he cackled as he began to download the information of his father's into the newly modified humans, "Now that, that's done I will wait until the time is right then I will destroy Goku and the other saiyans for ruining my fathers dreams!" he then began to laugh maniacally

Meanwhile at a small house in the 435 district area the savour of earth Goku and the saiyan prince Vegeta were enjoying a nice day of Training

Goku and Vegeta were worn for wear, Goku's orange Gi was ripped in half, and Vegeta's blue shirt was ripped slightly as they began to exchange blow after blow, Goku threw a punch at Vegeta, but Vegeta blocked it and countered with several blows to the gut then an elbow drop that sent Goku flying into the ground

"Ha………….ha…………ha………..ha" Goku panted as he stood up and wiped the blood from his mouth, looked up at Vegeta and smirked

Vegeta charged at Goku and tried to throw a punch, Goku then put his super saiyan 2 aura around him and did a reverse spin kick, that made contact with Vegeta's face, the sent Vegeta spinning into a wall

"Not bad Kakarot!!" Vegeta shouted as he put up his super saiyan 2 aura and charged at Goku, Goku did the same then the two saiyan warriors exchange blows in the fast kick punch thing you see so much in Dragonball Z

Shockwave after shockwave the two saiyans continued their tremendous fight, but then Goku and Vegeta flew back both gasping for breath, "You've improved Vegeta I'm impressed" Goku said puffing slightly

"Yes as have you Kakarot" Vegeta smirked, "But now it's time to end this!!" Vegeta then put up his ssj2 aura and charged at Goku, Goku did the same and once the got in position they threw a punch, but much to their surprise their punches make contact on their face, in other word Goku and Vegeta punches each other in the face

Vegeta and Goku plummet to the floor, they both struggle to get up, Goku's orange Gi Is gone and Vegeta's blue shirt is ripped in half

"Ha………..ha…………..ha………ha……… okay…….. Vegeta………ha……. Let's…… call ……..it …… a ……. Day" Goku said gasping for breath as he powered down to normal

"Ha…………….ha……. y….yeah………" Vegeta replied as he too powered down to normal

"You two have been training for over 36 hours and you finally have enough power that I can challenge" said a familiar voice

"Hmm?" Goku said to himself as he looked towards the sound of the voice, "Oh hey Piccolo what's up?"

"Thought I might get a little training in and you two have lost enough power for me to join in" Piccolo replied as he took off his weighted clothing and got into his fighting stance

Meanwhile back at Dr Genesis's lab, the intelligent scientist had completed one of the two androids, "Ok now we'll see what we have now, Awaken!! Jinza!!" he shouted as he pushed a button on the panel of the chamber.

A series of clogs and steam noises could be heard as the hatch of Chamber Jza opened revealing a teenage boy with spiky blue hair and crimson red eyes, the boy scoped the area for a while then said, "Ah Dr Genesis how nice of you to awaken me"

"Ah I see you can remember me" Dr Genesis smirked as he then compiled some more data while Jinza continued to scan the area

"There are a lot of high power levels on this planet, but who is the strongest of them all" Jinza thought to himself as he continued his scan, "…. Ah there we go the strongest person on this planet is… Goku, shortly followed by… Vegeta"

"Good everything is going according to plan, now to awaken Janzi" Dr Genesis thought to himself as he pushed the button on the chamber.

The hatch of chamber Jzi opened revealing a boy with the same spiky hair as Jinza but only it was crimson red and his eyes were ocean blue, Janzi looked around the area, looked at Dr Genesis and said, "Hello doctor nice day it is"

"Good, good he can remember me too, now this is the task at hand" he instructed, "My father Dr Gero meet his fate by Goku and his friends now I want you to do what he was wanted to do for so long… destroy Goku and his friends make sure they don't call reinforcements"

"Yes Dr" Jinza replied, "As you command Dr" Janzi said

"Good" Dr Genesis smirked as he began to laugh maniacally

**To be continued **


	2. two androids on a road trip

**Chapter 2: two androids on a road trip**

"Ok here's the deal you two" Instructed Dr Genesis, "You were created to destroy Goku, but we don't want him or his friends to discover you, so you cannot fly or use powers until you find them"

"Yes" Jinza replied almost ignoring the Doctor

"Let's go then brother" Janzi said as he headed out of the lab door

The two androids had walked all the way to north city, and now were in search of a vehicle to acquire then drive to Goku's

"Hmm…" Janzi hummed to himself as he scooped the area in search of the best vehicle, "There we go a convertible"

"Good a decent machine on this retched planet" Jinza replied as he teleported in front of the moving car

"AH WHAT THE!?" shouted the person in the car as he swerved to miss Jinza, then pulled over and got out, "Hey man what's the big idea!?"

"I want your Vehicle" Jinza replied plainly

The guy just stood there laughing at the Android, "Oh boy that's a good one, now beat it or else…"

"Or else what?" Jinza smirked

"Or else I'll beat you to oblivion" Replied the person

"…… ok have it your way, let's fight…. But to be fair I won't use my hands" Jinza cackled as he put his hands behind his back

"Whatever it's your funeral mate!!" Shouted the person as he ripped out a baseball bat and charged at Jinza

Jinza just smiled as his crimson red eyes glowed, the person stopped for a moment just as Jinza fired his eye lasers, from about 1km away the people saw a huge explosion, and they all panicked and ran off screaming

"Tch…. Foolish human race" Jinza snarled as he got into the drivers seat of the car, while Janzi sat in the passenger seat and kicked back

"You know how to drive this thing?" Janzi asked as he turned on the CD player which began to play don't let go by Breaking Point.

"Yeah I'll manage" Jinza replied as he revved up the engine, threw it in reverse then did a huge burnout before speeding off to Goku's house

"These machines are pretty fast huh Jinza?" Said Janzi as he placed his feet on the glove compartment

"Yeah I guess so" Jinza replied as he put on some sunglasses and kicked it to high gear

Meanwhile at Goku's house Bit and Gebbeca were tuning up their car while listening to one of a kind by Breaking point

"Hey Bit what are ya doing?" Asked Baron as he walked out the door of the house

"Just tuning up my car, Ok Gebbeca rev it up!!" Bit shouted

"Ok Bit!" Gebbeca replied as she turned on the car and revved it up

"Ok good it's all sussed out!" Bit shouted happily as he wiped his face leaving a huge oil mark across his nose

Gebbeca started laughing at Bit, Bit looked at Gebbeca and smirked evilly, she suddenly stopped laughing and quickly jumped out of the car and ran away shouting, "DON'T COME NEAR ME WITH THOSE HANDS!!"

Bit chased after her laughing maniacally, Baron just sat there laughing softly with a sweat drop behind his head

Inside the house Goku had just finished about 190 bowls of pork fried rice, when the news came on

"In other news there has been an attack on north city" said the news caster

"WHAT!?" Goku shouted

"No one knows the identity of the attacker, and by what was the reason of the attack was said by earth's champion Hurcule"

"It's a simple parlours trick, they use the smokes and mirrors and what not" Said Hurcule

"Yes thank you Hurcule, more information on the attack as we go along"

Goku turned off the TV and picked up his phone to ring Vegeta

"Hello Capsule Corporation Vegeta speaking" Vegeta said on the phone

"Hey Vegeta it's me" Goku replied

"Kakarot!?" Vegeta asked

"Yeah did you watch the news just then?" Goku replied

"Y…yeah I did, who could have done this?" Vegeta asked again

"I'm not sure but the only way to find out is to go to north city" Goku replied

"Ok I gotcha see ya then" Vegeta said as he hang up and went outside

(Goku and Vegeta have found out the attack on north city and are about to go there to get answers, but while that is going on Jinza and Janzi are on their way to Goku's house to destroy them…. What will happen next... tune in next time for the next exciting episode of Dragonball Z)

**To be continued **


	3. Android vs saiyan

**Chapter 3: Android vs saiyan**

Jinza and Janzi had been on the road for hours trying to find out where Goku's house was… eventually they got tired of driving so they decided to get out of the car and start blowing up stuff

But while that was happening Barasane, Baston's second oldest brother was flying past the area when he notices the explosions

"What the hell!?" Barasane shouted to himself, as he flew off towards the area of the destruction

"This is fun!!" Shouted Jinza as he fired ten beams at ten different buildings, one beam was heading to an institute full of people, but then the beam gets deflected by Barasane

"What's this!?" Janzi shouted as he looked up towards Barasane

"Don't you know that hurting innocent people is wrong!?" Barasane yelled as he landed right in front of the two androids

"Hmm…" Jinza thought to himself, "We have no data on this one, but his signature is that of Baston's…. maybe they're brothers" Jinza then smirked evilly

"No power levels eh?" Barasane cackled, "I see you two aren't organic are you?"

"Guilty as charged" Janzi replied

"Hmmm…. I see, and I guess it was you two that destroyed that part of north city?" Barasane asked

"Just think of it as a warning, that we're here and our mission is clear" Jinza replied evilly

"Oh… and what's that?" Barasane asked again almost sarcastically

"To rid the world of Goku and living saiyans on this planet" Jinza cackled

"Yeah I get ya… but…" Barasane smirked, "Do you know about super saiyans?" he asked

"Super saiyans?" Janzi shouted in question

Barasane then began to power up, his muscles expanded, his eyes turned emerald green and his hair began to spike, he then released the energy in a huge golden ball of energy as he released it into his super saiyan transformation

Janzi and Jinza weren't to surprised about this, they were actually laughing to themselves

"What's so funny?" Barasane asked angrily

"Nothing, nothing it's just even with this… Super saiyan transformation you can't take the two of us on!!" Jinza smirked evilly

"Grrr… he may have a point" Barasane thought to himself, "I don't even know how strong they are fighting one might be alright, but two… I might be out of my league"

Jinza and Janzi got into their fighting stances, Barasane did the same, there was a huge pause of silence as the two androids and the one saiyan stared each other down, then a bead of sweat dripped down Barasane's face, there was a slow motion shot of the drop of sweat falling to the floor.

The sweat hit the floor and Barasane immediately charged at the two, the two androids teleported, Barasane stopped and tried to search for their Ki, but since they were androids he couldn't

"Darn it… where the hell are they!?" Barasane shouted as he desperately searched for their energy, as the music finally free by Dream theatre played

"Looking for… US!!" The two androids shouted as they did a double punch right into Barasane's gut

A heap of blood shot from Barasane's mouth as he held his stomach in pain, his eyes were just outlines the pupils were gone; Jinza and Janzi then raised their hands into the sky and threw them back down as a double hand drop

Barasane fell from the sky, through ten buildings then hit the floor, there was a huge dust explosion, and when the smoke cleared Barasane was on the ground, his pupils were gone and his power had dropped to an extent of him being dead, Barasane… was the first victim of this assault

Blood ran down Barasane's face and onto the ground leaving a huge blood puddle, Jinza and Janzi began to laugh maniacally as they flew off leaving Barasane to die slowly

(Is it true…? Is Barasane really gone? And if so… who will be Jinza and Janzi's next victim? Tune in next time for the next bloodcurdling episode of Dragonball Z)


	4. Vegeta vs Janzi, Goku vs Jinza part 1

**Chapter 4: Vegeta vs Janzi, Goku vs Jinza part 1**

Barasane was defeated in battle by Jinza and Janzi and was now fighting for his life in a destroyed city and now the two androids have sensed that Goku and Vegeta are heading to north city so they decide to pay them a visit

Goku and Vegeta had just landed outside north city to check out the destruction, "This is strange, you'd think I'd sense whoever did this" Goku said to Vegeta

"You're right Kakarot, it could be androids behind it" Vegeta replied

"It could be Vegeta… but wasn't Dr Gero's computer destroyed when we fought android 13?" Goku asked

Suddenly north city exploded a huge explosion orb consumed the city as I stand alone by Godsmack played two figures could be seen from the explosion, it was Jinza and Janzi

"Who are you two!?" Goku asked angrily

"Hmm, hmm, hmmm…" Jinza hummed evilly as he pulled out a bottle of whisky and took a swig before putting the flask back into his pocket

"I see they are androids" Goku thought to himself, but they look different they don't look anything like Dr Gero's models

Jinza and Janzi both began to scan Goku and Vegeta, once their scan was complete the hovered into the sky

"Goku…Vegeta" Janzi cackled, "Our creator wants you dead!"

"Yeah I understand Dr Gero still has that grudge" Goku replied

Jinza and Janzi both looked at each other then began to laugh maniacally

"Huh?" Goku asked

"You stupid fool, that old timer didn't have the knowledge to create us… it was his son Dr Genesis" Jinza replied

"Now his son wants to kill me!?" Goku asked surprisedly

"I know we should all let bygones be bygones, but that's not gonna work here the scientist, wants his father's number 1 ambition to be seen, which is to see you dead!!" Jinza cackled

"You're just a slave!! A puppet with no free will!!" Vegeta shouted

"Petty emotions, bore, segregation, hatred is that you do with you're free will, don't you lecture me with your thirty dollar haircut Goku dies!!" Jinza replied angrily

"We'll see about that you red ribbon redneck" Vegeta replied evilly

"Heh…heh…heh… we will, we sure will go get him Janzi" Jinza shouted

Janzi smirks then charges at Vegeta, then the two go into that fast punch kick thing

"Jinza, that's you're unlucky name… and I'm not talking about no silly superstitions, I'm talking about yours truly big Jinza" Jinza cackled

"I don't care what your name is hurting innocent people is wrong…. And I won't stand for it!!" Goku shouted

Jinza smirks then raises one finger at Goku, a small red ball appears at the tip of his finger, Goku charges at Jinza just as the ball gets bigger as Goku has to quickly stop and hold the ball back as it sends him hurling into an ice area where he hit's solid ice, breaks through it and takes a swim in the icy cold water as weird ice spikes shot up from the ice floor

Meanwhile Vegeta and Janzi's fast action had lead them to the ice area as well, then Janzi kicked Vegeta in the gut, and double hand drops him to the floor, Vegeta hit the ground and created a huge dust cloud, Janzi then fired rapid beams into the smoke, then fired one more at a small cliff that toppled over the crater with Vegeta in it

Back with Goku and Jinza was hovering above where Goku had fallen, then all of a sudden one ice spike began to move upwards, "I don't believe it!" Jinza said sarcastically as Goku threw the ice spike at Jinza, Jinza ducked then charged at Goku

Goku tried to fly over Jinza, but Jinza grabbed his foot, "Dang it boy, shoot how did a scrawny boy like you withstand a blast like that!?" Jinza asked surprisedly as he threw Goku down the head butted him back into the water

Goku tried to punch Jinza underwater, but the water slowed him down giving Jinza the advantage as Jinza began to punch Goku in the face, then he kicked him into a wall then fired a blast that Goku only managed to dodge as they both exit the water

Janzi Stood there looking at the ice tomb that encased Vegeta, when all of a sudden the ice began to move, Janzi jumped back as Vegeta emerged from the ice, he then powered up and dropped all the ice on top of Janzi, Janzi jumped out of the way, Vegeta then picked up a sword shaped ice spike and slashed down at Janzi, but the android caught the blade with two fingers

"Little men shouldn't play with knives" Janzi cakled as he was ready to punch Vegeta, Vegeta let go of the blade and fired a blast at Janzi, but Janzi used the blade to slice the beam in two, then Vegeta was blown out of the sky by Jinza who saw Vegeta distracted

Vegeta fell towards the ground but was stopped when Janzi Kneed him in the gut then elbowed him to the floor, Vegeta landed on a base of a cliff, Janzi turned the blade to its sharp point and threw it at Vegeta, the blade just missing his face as it hit the base

Jinza charged up his best attack his deadly s.a bomber, and fired it at Goku, Goku dodged it but it turned around and tired another go at him, Goku tried desperately to shake the bomb off, but everywhere he went the bomb followed, eventually the bomb cornered Goku at a base of a cliff, Goku got ready to hold the blast back

"He's plum loco if he thinks he can hold back that blast!!" Jinza cackled, "He's been in the sun without a hat on for too long!!"

Goku tried to hold the blast back, but it was too strong, but then an energy ball come up from underneath the attack and sent the bomb into the sky where it exploded

The cliff behind Goku then split in half revealing who the warrior

"Uh!! Baston!!" Goku shouted

"Brother!!" Vegeta shouted

"Heh I have always wanted to save your asses" Baston cakled, "Besides I don't want any of my family being killed by a tin can bucket of bolts!!"

"Tch… we're not programmed to kill you but we'll be happy to oblige" Jinza replied evilly, "Hey Janzi think you can two on!?"

"Heck at this rate brother…" Janzi replied, "I could take all three on!!"

**To be continued **


	5. Vegeta vs Janzi, Goku vs Jinza part 2

**Chapter 5: Vegeta vs. Janzi, Goku vs Jinza part 2**

Janzi looked up at Baston and began to scan him, "Identity confirmed" he thought to himself as he finished his scan, "Verification complete!" he smirked as green sparks shot around his body as he charged at Baston and began to throw rapid punches that seemed to miss Baston

"Time for an old fashioned butt whooping!!" Jinza shouted as he and Goku exchanged fast punches, after fast kicks, both warriors seemed evenly matched then Jinza kicked Goku into the ground then fired rapid beams at Goku, there were a small dust explosion as he grinned then said, "I know you're not ready to push up daisies yet! Come on Goku I haven't even warmed up yet!!"

Goku then broke out of the ice rocks then head butted Jinza, this effected Jinza slightly

"You still don't know what you're up against!!" Goku shouted, "You're leading a path to your own destruction!!"

"Grrr…" Jinza growled

Janzi seemed to have the upper hand against Baston and Vegeta, as both saiyans tried to punch Janzi, but he dodged each attack then kick Vegeta to the ground and used him as a sled as he skidded him to a cliff then began to punch him continually, Vegeta then smirked and grabbed Janzi's fist

"Hey where did that grin go? Little boy!!" Vegeta smirked as he began to power up, Janzi's scanner chip exploded in his head, this made Janzi step back a few centimetres, Vegeta then released the energy into his super saiyan transformation

Janzi then charged at Baston, head butting him into a wall then began to punch and kick Baston violently, Baston the jumped up avoiding another punch then transformed into a super saiyan a huge ice chunk landed on Janzi's head this didn't effect him though

Jinza and Goku continued their great fight but even though Goku used his instant transmission technique Jinza still appeared where he did then head butted him into a cliff

"What's the matter!?" Jinza asked evilly as he cackled to himself

"NOT A THING HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" Goku shouted as he too transformed into a super saiyan destroying the cliff he was in

"Analysing power increase!!" said the scanning system in Jinza's head

Vegeta and Baston charged at Janzi, the two super saiyans threw rapid punches at him then sent him flying into a wall with a combined blast

Jinza grinned then charged at Goku, Goku then fired a beam at Jinza, Jinza dodged and fired a beam at Goku, Goku dodged that then fired a series of beams at Jinza, Jinza dodged each one and fired another blast at Goku, Goku was charging a blast at the time he then deflected the blast with his, then fired his at Jinza

While that was happening a huge explosion underground occurred as the explosion seemed to drag itself under Jinza, then a person flew out of the explosion and grabbed Jinza's feet

"Piccolo!!" Goku shouted

"Hey what's up!?" Piccolo replied as he spun Jinza around in circles then released him to the ground

Jinza did a break fall then hovered back up to Goku and Piccolo

"Thank you Piccolo" Goku replied as he went normal

"No problem" Piccolo replied, "It so happened I was in the neighbourhood at the time"

"Hey green man!!" Jinza shouted, "It's Goku we want so if you want to live, you better hightail it out of here"

"Same old unhealthy obsession, same old one track programming" Piccolo replied

Even though Vegeta and Baston had become super saiyans Janzi was still in control he then kicked Baston and Vegeta into a wall, Baston and Vegeta put up their super saiyan aura's and charged at Janzi

The two saiyans and the android connect and fly past each other, Baston and Vegeta fall to the ground and go normal, Janzi begins to laugh softly, but then Janzi's head fall onto his hands then the powerful android exploded, his remedial chip and chest bomb skidded across the floor

Vegeta and Baston then hovered behind Jinza

"Huh?" Jinza said

"Heh, heh inferior craftsmanship to say the least" Vegeta cackled

"Janzi has been destroyed!?" Jinza said angrily, he then turned to Goku and smiled evilly as Janzi's remedial chip and chest bombs glowed in a sky blue then floated to Jinza where the chip went into Jinza's head, where the chest bomb went into his chest, "HOW SWEET IT IS!!" he shouted

**To be continued **


	6. Super Jinza

**Chapter 6: Super Jinza**

Jinza began to laugh maniacally as his body began to mutate, his skin turned crimson red, his hair spiked up to that of Vegeta's style, his eyes turned blood red, his muscles increased dramatically and his lime green shirt sleeves were ripped off

"Uah!! Ha, ha, ha, ha, haaa, ah ha, ha, ha, ha, Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, Grrr" the newly transformed Super Jinza growled, "Ha, ha, ha I feel great!!"

Vegeta turned super saiyan and charged at Super Jinza

"Vegeta no!!" Goku shouted

"Stay back Kakarot he's all mine!!" Vegeta replied loudly as he punched Jinza in the gut, except it didn't effect Super Jinza, "What the!?" Vegeta then threw a barrage of punches, at the transformed android, Vegeta then threw one heavy punch at him, it did nothing Vegeta stood back in shock

Super Jinza then grabbed Vegeta's arms and sent him plummeting to the ground, "THIS IS THE DIVE OF DEATH!!" Super Jinza shouted

"Vegeta!!" Baston shouted as he charged at Super Jinza

Super Jinza took one hand off Vegeta to fire a blast at Baston, Baston was sent flying into a wall, where he fell to the floor and was knocked unconscious

Super Jinza planted Vegeta to the ground, took two steps back and fired a blast at the saiyan prince, Vegeta was sent 10km away where he finally stopped at a cliff base he too was knocked unconscious

"This is messed up…oh man!!" Goku shouted as he and Piccolo charged at Super Jinza, Piccolo took the lead and threw a barrage of punches and kicks, then Super Jinza fired a beam right in front of Piccolo, Piccolo hit the ground then flew into a wall

Goku stopped, Transformed into a super saiyan then charged at the all powerful Super Jinza, Goku threw a barrage of kicks at the Android, and Super Jinza smirked as he grabbed Goku's leg and punched him in the face before throwing the saiyan to the ground

Super Jinza tried to stomp down on Goku, but Goku used his instant transmission to avoid the attack and move a couple of centimetres, but the Android teleported in front of Goku, grabbed his head, and threw him into a crevasse

Goku fell to the floor, "H…help me…" he mumbled as Super Jinza jumped down

Goku's scream of pain could be heard all over the area, "Don't you die Kakarot you're mine!!" Vegeta shouted

"…….g…Goku…" Baston mumbled as he tried to get up

Goku was hit by a blast and was about to hit the floor, when Super Jinza threw a series of punches at him, then threw one kick that sent Goku rolling a couple meters back

Goku slowly stood up his orange Gi was ripped in half; Super Jinza smirked as he closed his palm, reopened it and fired a blast at Goku

Goku was sent another couple meters back, he again slowly stood up, his orange Gi was gone; Super Jinza fired another beam at Goku

Goku was sent ANOTHER couple meters back, he AGAIN stood up, his blue shirt was gone; Goku looked up at Super Jinza and began to laugh

This infuriated Super Jinza as he charged up his super deadly S.A bomber and fired it at Goku, there was a huge explosion as Goku flew out of the crevasse and fell into the water

Krillen who had just arrived saw what happened to Goku, he ran to Super Jinza holding a beam in his hand, just then he slipped on the ice, and slid a couple of meters, he got up quickly and fired a bunch of beams at Super Jinza

"Darn mosquitoes!" Super Jinza grumbled as he charged a beam at Krillen, suddenly a beam came out of nowhere and hit Jinza's beam, unfortunately it had no effect, and the blast hit Krillen, Krillen skidded across the ground where he finally came to a stop unconscious

"Leave him alone!!" Shouted the person who happened to be Akro

Super Jinza turned around and glared at Akro, Akro slowly moved back

Underwater Goku was about to loose hope, "I can't please... lend me some energy" he said to himself as he raised his hands above his head

"You're very brave girl" Said Super Jinza as he slowly walked towards Akro, "Too bad you have to die!!"

"Stay away from me!!" Akro shouted as she stepped back some more

Goku slowly hovered out of the water with his hands in the air, Super Jinza stopped and turned around to look at Goku, Akro did the same, then she looked up to see the spirit bomb

**To be continued **


	7. Spirit bomb triumphent

**Chapter 7: Spirit bomb triumphant**

Goku had his eyes shut, but he began to smirk as he gathered energy for the spirit bomb

Super Jinza was infuriated to see Goku still alive, he fired a beam at Goku, "Look out Goku!!" Akro shouted as she dived in front of the blast, knocking her unconscious, this woke Piccolo up back into consciousness

"Trees, mountains, great oceans of the sea please lend me your energy" Goku chanted as the energy of the earth began to form the spirit bomb

Just then a beam flew past Super Jinza and hit an iceberg

"Ah you android freak!!" Vegeta shouted as he struggled to stay up, "Don't even think about it… Kakarot's mine BACK OFF!!"

Vegeta punched Super Jinza in the face and gut several times, then Super Jinza grabbed Vegeta's arm and twisted it behind his back, the he lifted Vegeta and cracked his back over his knee

As that was happening Baston woke up, "G…Goku…. The spirit bomb" he said to himself, "Come on Baston you have to help them"

Super Jinza continued to break Vegeta's back on his knee, then a blast hit Super Jinza in the shoulder this made Jinza drop Vegeta

"That one's from me… my name is Baston… I am a saiyan that now lives on earth, my friend Future Trunks told me that you weren't in his time because you die right here and now!!" Baston shouted as he turned super saiyan and charged at Super Jinza

Baston threw many effective punches at Super Jinza, but then the powerful android punched Baston in the gut then fired a blast right into his face, this sent Baston flying into a wall

Goku continued to power up the spirit bomb, the scanning system in Jinza's head was going haywire, "DANGER! DANGER!!" it shouted

"I know all about your spirit bomb Goku… you need more time which is one thing you don't have" Super Jinza shouted as he charged up a full power super deadly S.A bomber, but before he could fire it Piccolo grabbed him and tipped him over, "LET GO OF ME!!" he shouted as he fired the attack into the sky missing Goku by miles

Super Jinza then elbowed Piccolo in the face then smashed him to the ground, where he then smashed Piccolo's face into the solid ice with his foot

Goku finished charging up the super spirit bomb, but then he turned super saiyan and the spirit bomb turned gold

"Hey what do you know… he's changed that means he's pure even as a super saiyan" Krillen exclaimed

Goku began to power up as the spirit bomb begin to shrink as it slowly begin to go inside Goku

"DANGER!!!" shouted the scanning system

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Goku shouted as the spirit bomb went inside Goku and turned itself into a golden ball of energy

"…….AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Goku shouted as the ice area exploded leaving only one pillar where Super Jinza stood

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!?" Super Jinza shouted as the ball of energy got closer destroying the pillar

Super Jinza threw a punch at Goku, it missed and his hand began to crack, he then tried to punch Goku again with the other hand, but it did the same

"GRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!" Goku growled as the enormous amount of energy seemed to has changed of him

"HAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" Goku shouted as he punched Super Jinza through the gut…. There was a short pause then Goku threw Super Jinza to the sky

"Goku….must….die!! Goku…..must…..die!!... Go….ku….must DIE!!!!" Super Jinza shouted as his body exploded, but the ball of energy was still going

"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!" Goku growled as he continued to power up

Back at Dr Genesis's lab his master computer began to shake violently sparks shot from it as it seemed to be malfunctioning

"What's going on!?" Dr Genesis shouted as he tried to shut down the computer, but it was the late

The master computer exploded, the explosion was much to that of a Kamehameha wave, and the good doctor was killed in the explosion the fighting was at last over….

Everyone was unconscious back at the ice area, but then Akro slowly woke up and saw Goku sitting on a rock, "What's up Goku?" she asked

"Me!" Goku replied plainly

After the battle Goku and the others retrieved the almost dead Barasane and took him and the others to the hospital

"My god that sounded terrible, I'm surprised you all aren't dead right now!" Peah exclaimed

"Well we would have been if It wasn't for Goku, it was so cool he absorbed the spirit bomb and was brighter than the sun, I didn't think his body could take it did you?" Krillen asked Goku (Krillen and Akro are the only two in bed with serious injuries)

"As a matter of fact no I didn't!!" Goku laughed

"Hey you got a pretty good shot in on Super Jinza didn't you Krillen?" Baston asked

"Yeah I guess so" Krillen replied

"What did you do? Kick him in the can and run!!" Oolong shouted

"WHY YOU!!" Krillen shouted as he tried to attack Oolong, but the pain was too much to overcome

Everyone laughed their heads off until Baston said, "Akro… once you're better it's time to do household chores"

"Uh….ouch my leg hurts" Akro said in fake pain as she put the blankets over her head

Everyone began to laugh again, "Krillen don't mention sensu beans ok?" Akro asked softly to Krillen

"Don't worry Akro I want to be here, I think the nurse is kinda cute" Krillen replied

(Note this is the final chapter and the last part of it)

Back at the ice area

Piccolo: "is it over?"

Vegeta: "Not till the fish jumps!"

-fish jumps-

Vegeta- "It's over!"

**The end **

Special thanks to Vegeta's female clone for lending me Akro and Peah, and to all you viewers please R&R now that this story is over!!


End file.
